


Never Grow Up (Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. One-Shot)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, I can't even-, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: Just a cute little one shot where Barba and Carisi are married and they have kids. I really need help. XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.

Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight

Rafael smiled as his baby girl slept. Zara's little hand held onto his finger like it was a life line. He looked over at his husband, Sonny, who held their son, Jordan, in his arms. They tucked their children in and turned on the nightlight before going back to their room. Adopting those two had been the best thing they'd ever did.

To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have honey  
If you could stay like that

Little Zara was about three now and she laughed as Sonny made a funny face to make her laugh. Meanwhile, two year old Jordan squealed as Rafael tickled him. The laughter of the two small children could be heard through out the house. Nothing was more precious than the laughter of those two beautiful children.

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up  
Never grow up

Zara was five now and Jordan was four. She came home in tears because a boy had pushed her off the slide and put gum in her hair. Jordan tried to comfort her but, nothing could ease her pain or quiet her sobbing. Rafael came in and he picked up his little girl. "My carino, why are you crying?" "T-This boy p-pushed me off the slide and h-he put gum in my hair." He held her close, rubbing her back. "Shhh...shh..it's okay, baby. Papi won't let anyone hurt you."

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At fourteen, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out  
Someday and call your own shots

Jordan was fourteen and Zara fifteen, Sonny was dropping them off at the movies. Jordan slid down in the front seat so no one could see him. Zara, on the other hand, was sitting up straight and laughing and talking to Sonny. "Aw come one, Jord. What's wrong with dad dropping us off? It's no different than when Papi drops us off."

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pjs getting ready for school

"Can you just drop me off around the block, papa? I can walk the rest of the way." Jordan pleaded, this time with Rafael. It seemed now he was embarrassed to be with seen with him as well. Seeing the hurt look on Rafael's face, Zara punched Jordan on the arm. "Jordan, stop. You're hurting papi's feelings!" Rafael smiled. "It's okay, carino. Jordan's fourteen, if he wants to walk the rest of the way, I'll let him."

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
And no one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up

Just a year later at age sixteen, Zara was suffering from her first broken heart. She sobbed into her father's chest as he held her close. "Oh carino...it's okay, let it out. It's going to be okay." Rafael said. Zara pulled back and then she turned to Sonny, and hugged him as well. Sonny hugged back, rubbing her back. "Sweetheart, don't cry. I promise, it'll be okay." Even fifteen year old Jordan tried to help. "I'll beat this guy up if I have to. No one makes my big sister cry." Zara smiled tearfully. "Thanks guys."

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad got home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

As the years went by, Zara held onto every memory and ever little moment she had with her family. She would always remember when her Papi and her dad came home from work. And she'd always remember Jordan's favorite songs. She never wanted to lose those moments. Soon, memories would be all she had.

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on

Jordan was seventeen and a high school senior now. Meanwhile, Zara was eighteen and Sonny and Rafael had just dropped her off at her college dorm. It was the middle of autumn and it was rather cold out. She waved goodbye and watched as they drove away, tears rolling down her face. Little did she know, they were crying too.

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up  
Oh I don't wanna grow up  
Wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up  
Wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be simple

At only twenty years old, Jordan was sitting in a cemetery with Zara who had just turned twenty one. They had gotten a call from their dad in the middle of the night. Their Papi had died in a car wreck on the way home from work. Later, it was just Sonny, Zara, and Jordan in the cemetery. "I love you, Rafi." Sonny cried. "Papi..." Zara sobbed and Jordan did too. Everyday, Zara visited Rafael's grave.

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to  
Please try to never grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
Just never grow up

Zara was twenty six now and she had just given birth to her first child. A boy who she had named Rafael, after her Papi. Jordan was twenty five and had a wife who was getting ready to have their second child. Their first child was a daughter, named Tayln. Sonny had since then passed on as well. He had died of a broken heart. Every night Zara would sing little Rafael to sleep. "Go to sleep now, my little carino. And don't let the bed bugs bite. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it's okay.


End file.
